An Alphabet Full Of Love
by PKlovesDW
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Harry's point of view. HP/DM. By DW.
1. A

**A/N: **Hello! I present you a series of Drabbles, for: The Alphabet Challenge. Most aren't even over a 100 words long :). Enjoy!

**Summary: **A collection of drabbles. HP/DM. By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, J.K. created them, not me.

* * *

_A_

Amazing. There was no lesser word for him. Everything about him was graceful. Blood from aristocrats and a great upbringing making him no less. Amazing, for no other word described him any better than that one. A wry grin touched my lips as I watched him sleeping, pale hair spread out over the crimson pillow, mouth slightly parted and disturbing the hairs next to him, while pale lashes cast shadows over his cheekbones. I grinned and reached forward to lightly touch my fingertips to his left cheek, skating them all over his face. The only reaction he gave was to sigh. It was amazing.


	2. B

_B_

Beautiful. He was, by far the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Seeing him nursing his coffee made me smile lopsidedly. It was a privilege to see him so calm at night, but in the light of day, newspaper on the table, and coffee gently placed between his hands. He looked so calm and serene; beautiful.


	3. C

_C_

Careful. The first few steps of our relationship were ever so careful; he was afraid that we would lose our friendship, I was afraid I would forever be his friend, nothing more. But he took the initiative, and I never felt more relieved. He wasn't only careful about our relationship, oh no. Draco was still very careful around Ron and Hermione. It only made me fonder of him.


	4. D

_D_

Draco. One name holds so much significance to me. Something I hold so dear, after all those years of rivalry. Grey eyes peered back at me, together with one of those smiles that was solely reserved for me alone. I smiled back and leaned in to kiss him, while his hand crept up in my hair to pull me down. I smiled.


	5. E

_E_

Extraordinary. He was truthfully one of the most complicated persons I've ever come across. There was so much I have discovered about him, and I still have a way to go. He's like an ocean so deep and unfathomable, yet at times I knew exactly how he felt or what he thought. I could never tire of him, not when I have so much left to discover. After all, I chose this, and I have never regretted it.


	6. F

_F_

Friends. It was so hard to convince him that I liked him back, at least more than friends. He was so very shifty, so afraid he would blow it all up, that he would ruin the friendship we shared. But I told him our friendship wouldn't suffer at all. It would only strengthen the bond we shared. He had looked so young and innocent sitting there across from me, pale lips parted in astonishment. It was only natural that I leaned in and kissed him.


	7. G

_G_

Gorgeous. All the way from his pale hair to his elegant feet. I couldn't wish for any other person to share my life with. I told him time and time again what I thought of him. He has so many insecurities that I've lost count of them. I'm proud to be the one that can banish his upsetting thoughts. I looked over to him, and watched him lazily turning the page of a book. I grinned and joined him. "What are you reading, Draco?"

"A book." I saw his lips twitching up, and I smiled, shaking my head, before laying it down on his shoulder. His hand briefly squeezed my knee, before it went back to holding his book.


	8. H

_H_

Hiss. Draco almost always hisses whenever we fight. Only raising his voice when I really managed to screw something up. While he hissed, I yelled at him. But the fire that burned in his eyes… Merlin, I could never stay mad at him for long periods of time, preferring to talking a walk outside, trying to figure out what went wrong. And if I was to one who should be apologising, I did. And Draco did so too in his own way.


	9. I

_I_

Incredible. The blond simple was incredible at times, ignoring those loathing looks whenever he walked outside in public. I always admired him for it, the strength and indifference that he showed every single one of them. And, of course, he put up with me. Two opposites, born to collide at times. Fights growing into spectacular rows. But even so, I admire him above anything else.


	10. J

_J_

Jerk. And then there were those times when Draco was an absolute jerk, refusing to talk to me, or say anything at all; simply ignoring me. Those were the most frustrating times, making me want to yell and rage at him. But then he simply arches his brow, before looking down at the newspaper and turning the page. All I can do at those times is stare at him, mouth agape like a fish. When he ignores my further, I spin on my heel and storm off to our bedroom. After all, he'll always be his charming self.


	11. K

_K_

Keen. Draco was very, very keen, always keeping an eye out. It was as much annoying as it was amusing. Probably one of those Slytherin tendencies, I reckoned. The way he watched the world around him was uncanny, and I admire him for it.


	12. L

_L_

Lips. He had lips to die for. When I first kissed him I knew I was addicted. It was just so natural to lean in, and I've never regretted it. It only took a moment for him to relax and kiss me back, his hand creeping up around my neck to draw me in. It was sinfully right.


	13. M

_M_

Mine. All of that pale beauty, it was all mine. Mine to love, mine to touch and mine to cherish until the end of time. He was as much mine as I was his. I couldn't wish for anything less, even though we had our ups and downs. Every couple had them, and we more so because we're opposites. Hermione told me that that's the reason why we fit so well. I couldn't agree more.


	14. N

_N_

Naked. Figuratively speaking, then, of course. He had bared all of himself to me. The trust he put into me still manages to throw me off at times. He had apologised to me, right after the trial to which I testified. I accepted his apology, saying that it was behind us now, the rivalry that we still carried on. I gave him back his wand, and all he could do was hug me. I was stunned, of course, unable to move. And then I brought my arms around him. After all, he was just a terrified teenager, forced to do things he wouldn't have done under normal circumstances. It was the thing that cleared him. And that's where our friendship began.


	15. O

_O_

Obnoxious. Even though he was still one of the best things that happened to me, he could still be an obnoxious little brat sometimes. It makes me want to tear my hair out. But then he does something that makes me change my mind again, and it makes me fall even more in love.


	16. P

_P_

Proud. One of the things Draco regained again was his pride. I was glad to see his lustre back in all its shine. After all, he was still a Malfoy, and nobody messed around with his pride. That, in turn, made me proud of him, glad to be the one that brought it all back, glad to be the person whom he lowered his few façades for.


	17. Q

_Q_

Quell. Over time, after the trial, I'm sure he had to quell down lots of remarks and retorts. After all, there were enough people who thought the youngest Malfoy should rot away in Azkaban. And when I send him that owl, to request his presence, to put the past behind me and get myself involved, I had to quell a lot of urges down. Such as hexing the public into oblivion for the things they said. It was revolting and they didn't know what they were talking about. Eventually everything died down. I couldn't be more thankful.


	18. R

_R_

Rose. His cheeks were tinted a rosy colour when we pulled apart. I smiled, thinking he looked endearing. It was then that I knew I was completely lost. The shy look in his eyes told me that he wanted this too. I wanted all of him. All his insecurities, his flaws, his sight, simply everything. I smiled.


	19. S

_S_

Smile. Draco's smile was to die for. He didn't smile a lot, but when he does, and it's usually reserved for me, it lights up my world, and I can't help but smile back. It was contagious. I watched him pacing with a mug in his hand, his other one wildly gesticulating about some thing or another. My eyes followed his every move, until he sat down in front of me, sagging in his seat. I automatically grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes. "What has you concerned this time, hmm?"

His eyes softened and he caressed my hand. "Nothing too bad." I smiled at him, and he smiled right back.


	20. T

_T_

Trying. He was trying so hard to stop the Malfoy name from being dragged through the mud. And he was trying so hard to please me, yet his presence was enough to make me feel content and peaceful. And I told him as such. Yet he did not believe me. I could only shake my head and try to convince him time and time again that he didn't have to try so hard. Somehow I think he'll never stop.


	21. U

_U_

Upbringing. Being a Malfoy meant having a great upbringing, full of galas, parties and meals. I couldn't help but think how dull it might've been. After all, if it was a recurring thing it'll bore you soon enough. He knew all the pleasantries, the right way to sit, which cutlery to use and overall how to be the perfect host. But he never once tried to shove his manners down my throat. And I'm grateful for that.


	22. V

_V_

Vengeful. While he was vengeful in Hogwarts, he isn't now. Not by a long shot. He chooses to ignore the looks and to keep going on with his head raised. I find it very admirable. He didn't even wish for vengeance, only told me that those people didn't know him like I did. I agreed wholeheartedly.


	23. W

_W_

Waking. I loved it when he woke up. Eyelids fluttered, revealing those grey, grey eyes of his. He sighed lightly, and turned his head, to see if I was awake yet. More often than not I was awake before him, solely to watch him wake. When he sees me, he smiles softly and reaches out for me. I smiled back, before leaning in to kiss him. He would sigh appreciatively and snake his hand around my neck to pull me in. I lived for those moments.


	24. X

_X_

Xenophobia. He had developed it after his trial, somehow. Whenever a stranger touched him intentionally, and in a threatening way, he was so afraid. Of course I helped him as much as I could, but it's a thing he, himself, needed to overcome. And he did make progress.


	25. Y

_Y_

Yank. I yanked him forwards to kiss him. He never complained about that. Nor did I. The ties he almost always wore after he came home were tempting me to yank at it, and to claim those pink lips, only reserved for me. I always loved it when he came home.


	26. Z

_Z_

Zealous. He could be very zealous if he wanted to be. Epecially when he found something and poured himself over it, giving at all of his attention. So much, even, that he forgot to eat, or sleep. I walked to the library, almost knowing what I would find. I opened the door, and there he was, fast asleep at the desk, head pillowed by the large book. I knew then that I was lost, without a doubt. I loved the man like no other, with all his odd quirks.

* * *

**A/N: **The End!


End file.
